Another Universe
by RubyGloom7
Summary: 'What is your most desired fantasy, my love' - A different universe, where Jareth and Sarah are happily married and wonder about a parallel world.


**Another Universe**

A/N: This i wrote last night when i was just about to surrender into dream-land and i was caught remembering some lyrics from the song 'Heroes' by David Bowie and i thought '_Damn, i have to use that as a line.' _And thus this was born. Hope you enjoy:)!

* * *

A weak thread of light filtered through the window of Sarah's study. Her husband placidly drank a nice cup of tea when a question from him shook her violently.

''What is your most desired fantasy, my love?''

Sarah poked her nose over the book she was reading and examined Jareth's serious face, expecting hin to burst in a giggle fit any minute. But he didn't, and so, she stumbled on her own words.

''Wh-what?''

''You heard,'' Jareth smirked with a sinful lick of his lips, savouring the sweetness of his tea. ''Don't think i don't notice how you become distracted at times and how your eyes linger on certain _delightful_ parts of my anatomy. Not that you could be blamed.'' He snickered a little.

Well, damn him and his hawkish eyes and otherworldly abilities of deduction and truthfully delightful body structure.

''I- i...'' She stuttered, unable to discern what was more embarrassing: Her positively neon blush or his knowing smirk. ''I'm _so_ not discussing this, Jareth. The children-''

''Are happily torturing their toys in the living room. Oblivious to whatever we may converse about.''

''I'm still not talking.'' Sarah deadpanned.

''How about i tell you mine?''

Sarah quickly scanned her study, searching for a distraction or subject to curve the racy theme. _Brushes, more brushes and almost-empty paint tubes, half colored canvas..._

''I think i'll even make a book out of it.''

_Oh, dear lord. _

''I'm thinking of the title: _' _The Goblin Chronicles._' _''

''Say what?'' Either Jareth had hidden fetishes not even his wife knew about or Sarah was truly a bigger pervert than her adventurous husband.

''It's my newest fantasy. A new adventure on paper. It'll pay for that dream kitchen of yours.'' He smiled a honey-drenched smile that positively melted her heart. ''Sorry if my earlier teasing made you uncomfortable, love. I could not resist.''

Sarah pouted in such an un-adult manner that her lower lip quivered.

''Precisely because i adore your lovely pouts.'' He chuckled.

''Agh, shut up and tell me about the darn book!''

Actually it was a half-baked idea, as Jareth explained; it ranged from light humor to mildly adult themes. It was a mysterious world he depicted, with very detailed creatures and an ever-changing trap.

''I just got the idea last night, can you believe it?''

The bewitching green eyes of Jareth's wife glowed as she realized something.

''You mean... It started because of that strange question the kids asked? About having evil twins in another dimension?'' The memory was still very amusing.

''Yes,'' He conceded laughing. ''But with a less ominous theme. Ever thought about your alter-ego from a nother dimension?''

''Not really.'' She leaned back comfortably, ready to enjoy her hyperactive husband's imagination. ''You?''

''Well, i've been thinking of using our family to portray the main characters. I picture a magical of Kingdom.''

''And which character will you be?''

''I...'' Jareth considered it briefly before brightly answering. ''I will be King, and you... You will be Queen.''

Sarah beamed. Sure that a surreal King Jareth from a nother dimension would be intriguing, long as his characteristic cheery nature did not change.

''I like that. How about the kids?''

''They'd be mischief-spreading goblins, of course.''

His wife's hysterical laughter couldn't have inspired Jareth more, as he stood and reached for his laptop resting on the desk behind Sarah. ''Yes, yes! I've got it. I'll start right now, in fact.''

Fortunately he passed by just in time to catch Sarah before she fell from the chair and broke her neck. Safely wrapped by his lean strong arms, Sarah waved a hand to her brow dramatically and gasped. ''My hero.''

''Thank me when you new kitchen comes to live from out your dreams.'' Jareth responded.

''Yeah? It better be a damn good book then.''

''It will be.'' He assured playfully.

''But let's change the title... I'm not feeling it.''

''I'm open to suggestions.''

And her voice, somewhere in the universe, echoed mystically. ''Labyrinth.''


End file.
